Lost Platoon
Lost Platoon is a Firefight map in Halo 3: ODST. It is one of the larger and wider of the Firefight maps, as it contains a Warthog at their spawn point. Unlike the other maps that are too small or when the Covenant just drop off Wraiths, this map will also let the Covenant drop Choppers. Setting Based off a section of the Campaign level Uplift Reserve, Lost Platoon is set in the Uplift Nature Reserve, a park located next to the metropolis of New Mombasa, which became a battleground during the Battle of Mombasa. By the time the map is set, the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator is still standing in the background.Halo 3: ODSTHalo 3 ODST ViDoc: Bip. Bap. Bam. The map consists of a series of buildings connected by walkways in the center of a scrub land-like environment. The name of the map is a reference to the Second Platoon, which is holding position in the area during the campaign level. Weapons *1 Spartan Laser. Located in the garage at the bottom of the staircase. *1 Warthog. Next to garage. *2 Sniper Rifles. One on the "horseshoe" side with the garage built in and one at the top of the staircase closest the hill where the other Wraith spawns. *Choppers dropped off by Phantoms. Tips *If you have four people, a working strategy is to have one player use the Spartan Laser and Sniper, and make his job be to pick off all wraiths and snipe. Have two players use the Warthog and the third use a chopper. Alternatively, you could have the third player use the Sniper, making the Spartan Laser player using a chopper to get to the Wraiths faster. *Save your hammers for the third wave. The regular bash will kill most enemies in two hits, exception being Brutes and Hunters. Use the trigger bash on vehicles coming too close or hunters. Save these, during Black Eye rounds, their bash will kill enemies fast and heal you as well. This works good when you have a group of enemies, as you can kill a majority of them fast and use the last one as a health punching bag with an alternative weapon. *Don't hesitate to splatter anything. Especially with the Chopper. *The Warthog will respawn each weapon drop. Don't be foolish with it. Only drive out when the Phantoms are gone. At the end of each wave, get to a spot that they cannot shoot at you. *Snipers have an excellent vantage point on top of the base. You can shoot at any of the drop of points. However, Phantoms have a shot at you as they enter and leave (And the hill drop off has a shot at you during drop-off). Enemies have a hard time reaching you, with the exception of Drones and Jump Pack Brutes. *Good spots to hide are under the staircase in the base and behind objects in the spawning rooms. Use this if you're going for your Marty achievement and want to avoid any type of contact with Covenant. *If you only have two players, have one player be a sniper and wraith and the other fight off invading Covenant. Alternatively, two players can use a Warthog and have the gunner take out Wraiths. *If playing by yourself and on Legendary, getting a Chopper is strongly recommended, as you will have infinite ammo, speed, and can kill enemies at a distance. Alternatively, you can use the Anti-Air Wraith Glitch and take command of a Wraith (who are rigged to explode like AA wraiths are in the main campaign) but without a second person to be the gunner, you will be almost defenseless against drones. *A good strategy is to have a hog team, one person with laser and one person with sniper. Have the sniper and laser get a Chopper ASAP. When the wraiths land, its the Splaser's job to take them out. Once that is done, they should get back on their chopper. When tilt comes on if possible get the hog team on choppers. *Another great strategy is for someone to get the Sniper and the Spartan Laser then a chopper. Drive up the mountains to the side and wall la! Trivia *On the walls inside some of the carages, one can see work schedule tables identical to ones in the Traxus Factory Complex 09 during Halo 3's campaign level The Storm. *Scoring 200,000 points or more on this map awards the player with the Lost Platoon achievement . Gallery File:FirefightMap01.jpg|Johnson fends off some Covenant attackers. File:FirefightMap02.jpg|Johnson fights a Covenant assault with a destroyed Chopper in the background. File:FirefightMap03.jpg|Johnson duels a Brute Chieftain close up. File:Lost_Platoon.png|An Over view of Lost Platoon. File:LostPlatoon_Weapons.png|Weapons and Ammo Locations. Sources Category:Halo 3: ODST